


Problemas Vienen (Al Caer la Noche)

by Tiannabeth (TianaEspecial)



Series: Problemas Para Hacer Todo Bien [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cabalgando Juntos Hacia el Atardecer, Canon Divergencia, Luciendo Esos Pantalones de Cuero, M/M, Relación establecida, Vaqueros Espaciales, Y Esas Pistoleras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaEspecial/pseuds/Tiannabeth
Summary: “Lance estaba reclinado sobre un sofá alto con sus largas piernas cubiertas en un par de pantalones de cuero cafés y su descolorida camiseta blanca, la cual tenía perdidos los dos primeros botones, revelando vistazos de su tentadora clavícula y de caramelizada piel.Ahora era Keith quién estaba distraído… Pero volvió a enfocarse en el juego, en su mano casi ganadora, y se recordó que, a diferencia de los pobres y crédulos bastardos en esa mesa, iba a ser Keith quien caminaría lejos de ahí con el insolente forajido recostado no lejos de él, tomando al encantador vaquero a su cama en su hogar.”Durante seis meses, Keith y Lance ha estado varados en un mundo sin orden ni ley otra que la ley de una pistola. Han sobrevivido al convertirse en un par de notorios vaqueros mercenarios por contrato, leales únicamente el uno al otro.





	Problemas Vienen (Al Caer la Noche)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trouble Coming (In the Dead of Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471236) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



Keith sonrió mientras los ojos de Caspor se desviaban a la izquierda, distraído de su juego. Era algo muy sencillo manejar a este grupo de criminales—dales algo brillante, algo _lindo_ e _inalcanzable_ , y no podrán apartar la vista de él.

Lance estaba reclinado contra un sofá alto con sus largas piernas cubiertas por un par de pantalones de cuero cafés y su descolorida camiseta blanca, la cual tenía perdidos los dos primeros botones, revelaba vistazos de su tentadora clavícula y de caramelizada piel. Dedicó una sonrisa provocativa a todos los sentados en la mesa de cartas, con una rodilla doblada, y su muñeca descansando sobre ella mientras su mano sostenía a penas una de sus pistolas. Con la otra mano, Lance dio un golpecito a su sombrero, dándoles una seductiva mirada entrecerrada con sus brillantes ojos azules.

“No conseguirás ningún consejo para ganar de mí, Po,” dijo Lance sonriendo, ajustando una de las tiras de las pistoleras de sus hombros—las tiras que cruzaban a través de su torso ajustadamente—y mientras halaba de ellas, agrando la abertura de su camisa todavía más. “Mantén los ojos en el premio, porque no soy _yo_ por quién juegas para ganar.”

Su voz se agravó en esa última parte, y Po tragó en seco, volviendo los ojos a su mano, aunque Keith podía ver que seguía manteniendo a Lance en su línea de visión, dividiendo su atención.

Lance también lo sabía. Escogió ese momento para bostezar fingiendo aburrición y usó la mano que sostenía su arma para cubrir su boca mientras arqueaba su espalda hermosamente al estirar su largo cuerpo.

 Ahora era Keith quién estaba distraído… Pero volvió a enfocarse en el juego en su mano casi ganadora, y se recordó que, a diferencia de los pobres y crédulos bastardos en esa mesa, iba a ser Keith quien caminaría lejos de ahí con el insolente forajido recostado no lejos de él, tomando al encantador vaquero a _su_ cama en su hogar.

Pero Lance era excepcionalmente bueno en atraer atención, conservándola sobre él haciendo uso de guiños pícaros y sus atractivos labios—con su delgado y largo cuerpo exhibiendo sus mejores ángulos.

De alguna forma, las múltiples pistoleras mejoraban el efecto.

Y mientras los hombres y mujeres en esta exclusiva mesa de juego devoraban con los ojos al compañero de crimen de Keith, el mencionado fue capaz de realizar una escurridiza trampa de mano.

“Tu turno, Po,” vino la rasposa vos de Gunthra, líder de un pequeño grupo de ladrones y contrabandistas transportadores. “Tengo una flota de naves que necesitan una nueva capa de pintura. Todavía me debes esas placas de identificación.” Sopla una nube de humo gris hacia Caspor cuando termina de hablar y toqueteando su bastón de la muerte, la saca del metal de sus protectores de antebrazos.

Caspor hace una mueca, y lanza unas cuantas joyas deslumbrantes sobre la considerable pila en el centro. “Las obtendrás cuando el juego termine.”

“Sí, mejor ve por esas placas de identificación, Po,” dice Keith con tono aburrido, actuando como si esta fuera otra noche normal para él, como si no estuviera sudando del nerviosismo debajo de su larga gabardina carmesí mientras esparcía las cartas hacia arriba sobre la mesa. “Porque acabo de dejarlos limpios.”

Gunthra maldijo con veneno y Traxit, un pequeño alienígena instectoide que era el jefe contador de varios jefes criminales, miró a Keith con frialdad con sus ojos multifacéticos. “Eres astuto, McClain. Nunca puedo leer tu expresión calmada, y ustedes los mamarios suelen ser muy predecibles.”

Keith se encoge de hombros. “Ayuda cuando no te importa el resultado. Pero voy a llevarme esto por ahora—Lance y yo podríamos usarlo para cambiar de atuendo.” Recalca hacia su gabardina manchada de sangre, un tinte peligroso en su voz con la intención de ser tomada como amenaza a quién quisiera interferir con su victoria. Algunos apartaron sus manos de sus armas correspondientes, pero Keith no se relajó.

Gunthra se ríe con bullicio. “El negocio no va tan bien entonces.”

No, desde hace tiempo no—Lance y Keith trabajaban por contrato, la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando no era contratados (o, mejor dicho, cuando rechazaban contratos porque rozaban demasiado la “línea gris de lo moral”, descansando claramente en la “incorrecta y descarada sección de maldad”), no ganaban dinero, y cuando no ganaban dinero, era difícil conseguir alimentos y suministros.

“El negocio está estable,” miente Keith con facilidad. “Pero algunas gemas adicionales jamás hicieron daño a nadie.”

“Cuidado con alardear, jovencito,” dijo Po con desprecio. “Hay suficiente poder de fuego entre tu nave y nosotros para retar esa asunción.”

Lance se incorpora del sofá y camina hasta Keith con un andar algo lento y serpenteante—uno que atrajo varias miradas hacia esa cintura, aún con la peligrosa amenaza que implicaban ambas pistolas a sus costados.

“Nos hemos encargado de tus compinches antes, Caspor, no vuelvas a ponerte en vergüenza,” Lance arrastra sus palabras. “Has perdido justamente, _filthy frog_ —sé bueno o no volveremos a honrar sus mesas con nuestra presencia.”

“Quizá para mejor, considerando qué tan seguido ganan,” gruñe Caspor, pero salivaba notoriamente por Lance, que estaba ahí parado, las caderas inclinadas hacia un lado mientras bajaba con el dedo su sombrero de azul marino para tapar sus ojos, sonriendo para los demás. Gunthra silbó por lo bajo.

“Yo sí adoro verte, dulzura, incluso cuando Keith se lleva mis bien ganadas gemas,” le dijo con un ronroneo. “Po, sé bueno con los chicos para que puedan regresar.”

Los miembros silenciosos de su mesa, dos contrabandistas más y la madame del burdel local, enviaron tanto a Keith como Lance miradas frías de despedida, aunque con un poco más intensidad hacia la dirección de Lance; Keith se giró sin decir otra palabra mientras Lance decía adiós con su típica actitud animada, olvidando toda insinuación por el momento.

Los dos rudos guardias en la puerta se hicieron a un lado, dejándolos volver a la sala principal del bar; una estructura gigante de madera con varias mesas de juego, un pequeño escenario para que las prostitutas canten para comer (y para los clientes), y un enorme salón alineado a una pared entera. Lance pasó por el bar, tomando la bebida medio terminada de un humanoide alto y muscular con piel de un azul brillante. El hombre alzó su puño de tamaño ladrillo, listo para la violencia, pero sucumbió directo a la sumisión ante Lance y gruñó.

“Vamos, Lance, cuántos—”

“Al menos veinte más, Grisner,” dijo Lance con una sonrisa contenta, sorbiendo la burbujeante bebida con ostentosa apreciación. “¿Qué tal tu esposa?”

“Bien, viva, justo como cada otra ocasión que preguntas,” masculló Grisner. “Dice que tienes que pasarte a cenar o te rastreará para forzarte a comer.”

“Oooh, por supuesto,” concedió Lance, tomando el resto de la bebida de un trago. “Salvarle la vida fue una de las mejores cosas que hemos hecho—¿bebidas gratis y ofertas a cenar? Bingo.”

Grisner despidió a Lance con la mano, a lo que este se marchó en un movimiento de baile, riendo mientras devolvía el vaso vacío a la barra.

Keith esperó pacientemente, recorriendo con los ojos la sala. Siempre había miradas curiosas lanzadas en su dirección—miradas fijas, lascivas, maliciosas—pero ahora sabía qué sujetos eran problemáticos y cuales solo _deseaban_ serlo. Más de una vez, Lance y Keith habían sido atacados por aspirantes a asesinos o pandillas de bandidos, ladrones patéticos que pensaban que podían ganarse una reputación si acababan con los dos extraños que habían “robado” los contratos de trabajo de otros grupos de mercenarios bien establecidos justo bajo sus narices. Pero todo lo que sus atacantes ganaban eran dos cosas: derrotas humillantes y otra historia legendaria más agregada a la propia reputación de Lance y Keith.

“Qué tal, McClain,” dijo Bos’Nar, un enorme alienígena reptiliano de amplia sonrisa llena de dientes y escamas rojo oscuro. “Escuché que limpiaste la mesa de juego de Caspor. Otra vez.”

Keith asintió. “Nunca aprende.”

Lance saludó a Bos’Nar desde su lugar en la barra. “Nuestro golpe de suerte es uno que siempre puedes comprar, recuérdalo si alguna vez necesitas que te hagan una entrega.”

“Ambos McClain no son algo que necesite mi organización,” dijo Bos’Nar con una relajada, y algo desconcertante, sonrisa. “Al menos, no hoy. Pero tengo una oferta de un amigo—Keegin Dras.”

La sonrisa de Lance no titubeó, pero Keith lo conocía demasiado bien, especialmente con los meses que habían pasado siendo inseparables—a Lance no le gustaba ese nombre, si la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y quijada eran una clara señal para Keith.

“Tenemos un par de trabajos acumulados en otros pueblos,” dijo Keith con su usual monotonía. “Pero danos la información de contacto y si tenemos tiempo—”

Bos’Nar le extendió a Keith una delgada tarjeta de memoria. “Todos los detalles están ahí.” Su sonrisa se ensanchó, lo cual mostró el resto de la hilera de dientes. “Viajen con bien a casa.”

Dijo, y se mezcló con la multitud acumulada alrededor del escenario, donde dos aliens habían aparecido, una mujer y un hombre, con trajes de brillantina cubriendo casi nada.

Lance le dio a Grisner una palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida mientras se presionaba al lado de Keith. “Tenemos que irnos, _ahora_.” Susurró las palabras al oído de Keith, sin perder la animosidad de su sonrisa.

Keith no necesitó que le dijera dos veces. El que Bos’Nar le deseara un buen viaje con ese tono de diversión—algo iba a pasar. No les había advertido porque, como la mayoría de la gente aquí, no tenía un interés real en hacerlo. Si Lance y Keith terminaban muertos, entonces no habría valido la pena advertirles en primer lugar. Así que lo que estuviera a punto de ocurrir probablemente fuera algo mezquino. Algo que podrían manejar si pensaban antes de tiempo.

Se fueron juntos, y el tabernero lanzó a Lance su bien desgastada chaqueta azul medianoche, la cual se puso, halando de ella lo suficiente para ocultar las pistoleras de su cintura con el cuero ya que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. La propia chaqueta de Keith le quedaba pasando sus rodillas, aunque no hasta llegar a sus tobillos, permitiéndole ocular sus cuchillas gemelas y la daga dentro de su bota izquierda.

Su camioneta flotante estaba donde la habían dejado, tan solo a unos cientos metros de la entrada del salón de juego. La habían dejado interpuesta entre dos edificios—Keith sabía que esto era un punto primario para una emboscada, y es por lo que lo escogió. Había estudiado meticulosamente hasta el último detalle de las rotas vigas hasta sus desgastadas bisagras. Si iban a ser atacados, lo cual ha ocurrido varias veces, entonces Keith iba a asegurarse de que fuera en un área que conociera tan bien como las pecas y cicatrices en cada parte de la piel de Lance.

“¿Quién es este Keegin Dras?” pregunta Keith mientras caminan, casual pero cautelosamente, hacia su vehículo.

“Es la jefa de Whiero City—de todo Whiero—y Brisha solía trabajar para ella, como un corredor,” dijo Lance en voz baja, sus ojos inquietos y con las manos descansando sobre su cinturón justo en las agarraderas de sus pistolas. “Keegin Dras no aprecia los errores, y su juicio de lo que constituye un error es… bueno. Brisha estuvo un par de minutos tarde para una reunión—Dras tomó dos de sus dedos como pago por su tiempo desperdiciado.”

Keith pensó en la voz suave de la servidora en De Jorlack, y en lo dulce que era con cada cliente, aun con los idiotas y rufianes, haciéndolos apenarse de su comportamiento debido a su insoportable amabilidad. Nunca había pensado en cuestionar su falta de dedos—todos aquí portaban terribles cicatrices, desfiguramientos y partes del cuerpo perdidas como emblemas de orgullo.

“Okay. No trabajos para Keegin Dras,” dijo Keith.

“Tu arrogancia me asombra, ¡oh bien!” Siseó una voz por encima de ellos, con un acento deslizándose sobre la lengua común.

Keith miró hacia arriba, con una expresión neutral plasmada en el rostro mientras un alíen enmascarado aparecía, acunclillado sobre el techo decaído. La sonrisa de Lance regresó, pero esta vez era diferente — letal y carente de humor. Keith odiaba lo familiar que se había hecho en su rostro.

“La arrogancia en realidad no es tan mala si está basada en la verdad,” dijo Keith, deslizando sus manos en el pomo de sus cuchillas. Esto de verdad iba a ser demasiado fácil — habían anunciado su presencia, por lo tanto, eliminando el elemento sorpresa en favor de ser teatrales. Vaya amateurs.

“Que puedas ser selecto y elegir tu trabajo mientras el resto de nosotros lucha por tus restos!” chilló el alíen, sacudiendo una enorme pistola en su dirección. “No—”

Un brillante disparo iluminó la noche, el casi silencioso sonido de la pistola de láser interrumpiendo lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de decir ese idiota. Cayó en el piso frente a ellos, muerto en un instante. Lance puso los ojos en blanco mientras eliminaba a otro bandido sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Keith se puso en contra la espalda de Lance, y algunos disparos de sus atacantes pasaron cerca de él mientras Lance disparaba cuatro o cinco veces más, encargándose de todos los oponentes con armas de fuego al otro lado del callejón. Keith se encargó de la dirección opuesta, corriendo hacia los que estaban de su lado, tomándolos por sorpresa mientras buscaban por sus armas, claramente no esperando que se lanzara hacia ellos con la amenaza de tres armas apuntadas hacia él; con rápidos movimientos, liberó sus dos cuchillas, deslizándolas entre escalas, plumas y pelaje. La mezcla de clan de mercenarios fue eliminada en dos minutos.

“Debió haber sido más rápido,” dijo Lance, decepcionado, haciendo un movimiento lucido con sus pistolas láser al enfundarlas. “Nunca dejaron de atacar luego de que le disparé al primer sujeto. Como si, de alguna manera, ¿fueras a ser más a prueba de láseres que tu amigo vistiendo la misma armadura inútil que tú? Hermano. Triste.”

“¿Tienen algo que valga la pena llevarse?” Hace unos meses atrás, Keith habría estado por sobre escarbar a los muertos en busca de suministros. Unos meses atrás, matar a ocho seres a sangre fría habría hecho que su estómago se retorciera. Pero eso fue entonces, y esto era ahora — y justo ahora, incluso con el dinero que habían ganado esa noche, su situación era difícil. Keith y Lance eran relativamente exitosos, pero no estaban, de ninguna manera, seguros en materia financiera — en especial cuando la mayoría del dinero que ahorraban era para comprar una nave. Comprar sus pasajes fuera de este mundo.

Lance ya estaba en cunclillas rebuscando entre los bolsillos. “Eh, aquí hay algo de cambio suelto. Las armas eran porquería. Y yo no como larvas. Así que nada que podamos consumir.” Lance hizo una mueca mientras lanzaba la bolsa de bocados de insecto a un lado. “Okay, yo ya terminé oficialmente con esta noche.”

Keith le ayudó a reunir lo poco de dinero que había, y caminaron pasando los cadáveres hacia la camioneta flotante. “Vámonos de aquí.”

No se molestó en revisar el motor — con seguridad, rugió sin problema. Lance suspiró.

“Wow, ¿ni siquiera tontearon con el vehículo de escape? Keith, ¿qué tienen que hacer un chico para conseguirse un rival de nivel por aquí?”

“Mejor no averiguarlo,” dijo Keith con voz nivelada.

Lance se hundió en su asiento. “Ahora que lo pienso, sí, bien dicho. Además, buena idea el irnos de la mesa. Si Gunthra llega a descubrir que haces trampa con su juego, te apuñalará el rostro.”

“Estuvo bien que mantuvieras su atención, entonces.” Keith le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Lance, alzando una ceja. “Mostraste más empeño de lo normal, ¿no crees?”

Una expresión petulante e intensa se encontró con la suya. “¿Tal vez? Definitivamente no fue para Po ni Gunthra, si es lo que estás pensando.”

“Llamaste a Po una rana asquerosa y Gunthra te comería para el desayuno, crudo.” Keith empezó a disminuir la velocidad cuando se acercaron a la pequeña ciudad de Dagos, internada a los pies de la colina de una enorme montaña. Se acercó a la posada/bar en el que vivían libres de pago, gracias al propietario —  un alíen mayor de piel verde llamado Yathir. “ _Sé_ que tu espectáculo no fue para ellos.”

Lance silbó inocentemente en lo que Keith estacionaba la camioneta flotante. Salieron juntos de un salto, cerrando las puertas al unísono. Cuando entraron a la posada, Yathir estaba levantado y lavaba los vasos del bar, el lugar vacío por la noche. Les dio la bienvenida con un rápido saludo de una de sus seis manos. Yathir les pagaba ocasionalmente para manejar el bar mientras dormía sus días, y graciosamente les daba un techo y los alimentaba, aun cuando no podían pagar su amabilidad.

“Ah, los Dos McClain regresan. Y en una piza, nada menos — debió haber sido una noche tranquila.”

“Más tranquila que la mayoría,” dijo Lance contento. Lanzó a Yathir una gema roja brillante. “Toma, ¡una parte del fruto de nuestra labor!”

Yahir atrapó la gema en una mano derecha, viéndola bien. “Puedo usar esto para recargar la estufa. Bien hecho.”

“Admitiré que en parte esa es la razón por la que te la doy,” dice Lance con una sonrisa cursi. “Extraño tus tartas.”

Yathir le sonrió con sentimiento, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las escaleras. “¿Consiguieron algunas gemas refractantes? Las luces del corredor de arriba están volviendo a parpadear.”

Keith metió la mano en el saquito atado a su cintura, sacando dos joyas de azul suave. “Éstas deberían servir.” Las arrojó al tabernero quién las atrapó en el aire con sus otras dos manos derechas.

“Gracias. Ahora, vayan y duerman un poco. Prometo levantarme para trabajar mañana para que los dos puedan disfrutar de su cama.” Los despidió con sus otras tres manos izquierdas.

Lance y Keith se retiraron sin necesidad de discutir. Cuando alcanzaron su habitación, una de las más grandes en la posada, Lance se quitó su sombrero y se quitó las botas con los pies.

“¡Sí, base hogar!” Aulló Lance al tiempo que dejaba su chaqueta en una silla.

Keith fue un poco más metódico con el removimiento de su ropa, colgando su chaqueta en el armario, ignorando el crujido de la puerta que nunca cesaba, y se quitó las botas tras sentarse en la cama. Las sábanas olían a recién lavadas. Se recargó sobre sus manos una vez sus botas estaban alineadas al lado de la mesita de noche, observando a Lance desabotonar su camisa, quitándosela con todo y pistoleras al mismo tiempo.

“Espera,” Keith dijo con voz áspera, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con lo ronca que sonaba.

Lance se detuvo con las manos en el broche de su cinturón, alzando una ceja. “¿Sí?”

“Um,” empezó para después detenerse. “Solo… quédate quieto, por un tick.”

Porque en ese momento, con Lance ahí parado, sin camisa y descalzo, con sus pantalones de cuero empolvados y llenos de parches deslizados poco más debajo de su cintura, con la pistolera colgando sobre su estómago donde un lado descansaba sobre la piel expuesta… Era una imagen que Keith trataba de impregnar en su memoria, al lado de muchas otras similares, sí, pero de alguna forma, esta imagen era una que _siempre_ valía la pena apreciar.

Lance comprendió de inmediato, como era esperado, y esa sonrisa de antes había vuelto, la misma que había tenido sobre aquel sillón, tendido frente aquellos ojos hambrientos para consumir.

Excepto que ahora Keith podía _tocar_ y _tener_.

Lance, el idiota, hizo las cosas peor al inclinarse cerca de Keith, presionando las manos sobre sus hombros para empujar gentilmente. “Ponte cómodo, hombre, tengo una idea.”

Keith bufó exasperado. “Lance, no más ideas, ha sido un día largo—”

Lance había dado la vuelta mientras Keith se situaba para recargarse contra la cabecera; el chico más alto escarbaba el pequeño cofre de cajoneras cerca a la ventana, sacando algo con regocijo, “¡Ajá! ¡Éxito! ¡Y felicidades a mí!”

Cuando giró de vuelta a Keith, estaba sosteniendo una botella de azul luminiscente, moviendo el líquido en su interior. Lance descorchó la botella con su boca, escupiendo el corcho sobre las sábanas y gateando en la cama, aún en sus pantalones y pistoleras de cintura. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Keith, inclinándose hacia atrás para acomodarse sobre sus muslos y sosteniendo la botella entre ellos.

“Esto es ese vino extremadamente sabroso — ¿el que te enchina la piel y hace que el cabello se te erice?”

Keith se sobresalta. “Esa basura cuesta, como, ochenta gemas, Lance, dónde diablos—”

“Fue un regalo de la esposa de Grisner, después de que detuviéramos a eso imbéciles de abordar su nave.” Lance sonrió. “Había estado transportando un par de cajas de esto. Dijo que podía decir que una se había roto durante la lucha. No quería meterla en problemas con Bos’Nar, pero insistió que tomara al menos un par de botellas. Así que…”

Se la ofreció a Keith, presionándola sobre sus labios. Keith suspiró, haciendo silbar la botella con su aliento en la boquilla. La tomó de la mano de Lance, pero antes de beber algo, pausó, inclinando la cabeza. “¿Por qué ‘felicidades’?”

“Porque,” dijo Lance con gusto, “hoy, o, bien, quizá ayer o hace un par de días, lo que sea — cumplí veinte. Oficialmente dejé la adolescencia atrás. Este es un Lance adulto hablando ahora contigo.”

Keith sonrió. “¿En serio? Te pareces demasiado a un Lance adolescente — inmaduro, altamente irritante, demasiado ruidoso—”

“Pfff, lo soy, como este vino, refinado por la edad,” Lance bufó, su mirada danzando con contento. “Y más que eso, soy mayor que tú.”

“Por dos meses,” protestó Keith. “No hay manera de que eso cuente.”

“¡La hay!” canturreó Lance. “Pero ya que soy un alma generosa, te otorgo el primer sorbo.”

Keith miró a la botella, sonriendo, volviendo a detenerse. “Eso quiere decir que Pidge ha de tener diecisiete ahora. Y Hunk también cumplirá los veinte pronto, ¿no?”

La expresión alegre de Lance se desvaneció y Keith se pateó mentalmente por mencionar a sus amigos perdidos. Bueno, no, eso no estaba bien — Keith y Lance era los que estaban perdidos. Los otros tan solo no los habían encontrado aún. _Aún_.

“Sí,” murmuró Lance, una mirada distante creciendo en sus ojos. “Y Shiro me prometió un regalo genial para mis veinte—nunca dijo que sería. No quería arruinar la sorpresa.”

La propia mente de Keith se desvió a un lugar secreto debajo los maderos del piso, debajo de la cama, donde sus armaduras y bayards permanecían ocultas, demasiado llamativas y de alta tecnología para este mundo que tenía veloces transportes entre planetas, pero nada más — nada de agujeros de gusano en esta galaxia en particular, o al menos no cerca de estos cuantos sistemas solares. El trasporte Galra para prisioneros que habían chocado no había sido salvable—y así es como se habían varado, habían estado varados durante seis meses ya. En un mundo arenoso donde la ley estaba creada para ser rota, el crimen siendo el método de vida para todos en alguna capacidad u otra.

Sus Leones estaban en el Castillo — Lance y Keith había sido raptados mientras deambulaban a pie, durante una simple misión de reconocimiento en un planeta aparentemente pacífico y libre de Galras; los Galra llevaban derrotados un tiempo, dejando al Equipo Voltron y al Imperio en un estancamiento.

Los soldados Garras habían asechado a los Paladines en su camino, y los capturaron con muy poca resistencia dado que Lance y Keith habían sido tomados por sorpresa. Su fácil arresto había hecho que los Galra los subestimara gravemente y eso le dio a los dos Paladines la ventaja. Keith y Lance habían esperado por el momento oportuno, atacando como una unidad, dejando inconsciente al piloto por accidente en la pelea, enviando la nave fuera de curso del agujero de gusano hacia un sistema al azar. Casi inmediatamente colisionaron en las tierras lejanas y barridas al norte de Dagos. No habían tenido idea de dónde estaba, ni manera de contactar al Castillo, y entonces…

“Hey, regresa,” le pidió Lance gentilmente.

Keith parpadeo devuelta al presente, alejando la nostalgia que venía con los recuerdos. Forzó una sonrisa devuelta a su rostro, sintiendo como se volvía más sincera tras tomar un gran sorbo de la botella de vino. Se estremeció un poco, el sabor dulce y picante danzando en su lengua, corriendo por sus venas y enviando un cosquilleo placentero por su piel, subiendo por su nuca hasta la punta de su cabello.

“Mi turno.” Lance tomó la botella, haciéndose hacia atrás para tomar un largo trago. Keith disfrutó el momento de observar la línea de la garganta de Lance mientras tragaba. Una vez terminado, Lance limpió su boca con los ojos entrecerrados. Él se estremeció. “Hombre, esto es asombroso. Mejor nunca sepamos de qué está hecho—sabe tan bien que no quiero arruinarlo.”

Le ofreció otro sorbo a Keith y Keith lo aceptó. Pasaron la botella entre ellos hasta que estuvo medio vacía. A este punto no estaba ni cerca de estar ebrios—tan solo felizmente sintiendo zumbidos—pero Keith los detuvo de todas formas.

“Guárdalo para otra ocasión, como mi cumpleaños,” sugirió Keith. “No que alguna vez me haya interesado mucho al respecto.”

Lance gruñó. “No, eso es triste, detente. Haré que te importe. Va a ser un cumpleaños _increíble_ , solo espera.” Se inclinó sobre Keith, alzándose sobre sus rodillas para poner el corcho a la botella y después la dejó en su raquítica mesita de noche. Hacer esto puso el pecho desnudo de Lance dentro del rango de la boca de Keith, y él en verdad no tenía la fuerza para resistir ese poco de tentación. Presionó un suave beso sobre un pectoral, sonriendo cuando sintió el escalofrío de Lance, ahora por una razón totalmente distinta. Su piel todavía estaba erizada por el vino, y Keith rozó sus labios a lo largo de ella, un contacto ligero y juguetón con casi nada de presión.

Lance colapsó sobre las piernas de Keith, suspirando. “No es justo. Tenía planes, con un demonio, y ahora estoy todo… disuelto y adormilado y eso.”

“Podemos dormir,” dijo Keith simplemente, pero su sonrisa era oscura y predatoria, y lo sabía. “O…”

Los ojos de Lance se oscurecieron para combinar con la expresión de Keith. “O…”

Keith se quitó su camisa, lanzándola al piso, descansando después las manos sobre la cintura de Lance, por encima de las pistolas que habían mantenido a Keith a salvo mientras cuidaba de la espalda de Lance. “Podemos hacer _otras_ cosas.”

Una risa estalló. “Tan vago. Incluso ahora. Viejo, como, qué tantas otras ocasiones, en qué tantas posiciones diferentes…”

“Cierra la boca,” dijo Keith, sonrojándose y haciendo que Lance riera más, aun cuando Keith jaló de su cintura para acercarlo. “Siempre arruinando el momento, idiota.”

“Claro, no, no tengo idea de cómo no burlarme de ti—pero sí que sé lo que hará que no te importe.” Lance meneó sus cejas, y Keith adoraba esto—que Lance fuera sensual y apasionado para la basura a la que robaban era una cosa, pero este disparatado y exagerado ligón, este era el verdadero Lance, y era mucho, mucho mejor (aunque sí, Keith era débil por el otro Lance también…. Débil por Lance en general).

“¿Cómo vas a hacer de ti menos irritante? Y como es que apenas lo estás averiguando ahora, cuando podrías haberme salvado de toda la pena,” Keith gruñó un poco. Tuvo que morder su lengua para contener el sonido de decepción cuando Lance rebotó de espalda sobre el colchón, dirigiéndose hacia su esparcido montón de ropa… y tomó su sombrero, situándolo con confianza sobre su cabeza. Su sonrisa era amplia y despreocupada mientras volvía a la cama, volviendo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre Keith, esta vez con el ridículo sombre de vaquero puesto (aquel que Lance había encontrado en una reunión de intercambio hace dos meses atrás, y que _no dejaba de usar a donde fueran_ ).

Pero ahora Keith tenía en su regazo a un Lance vaquero sin camisa, y de pronto, ese sombrero no era otra cosa más que _ridículamente ardiente_.

“¿Sabes lo que dicen?” preguntó Lance con la sonrisa más atroz y cursi de su vida, la cual no pudo preparar a Keith para lo que estaba por venir. “ _Olvida al caballo, monta al vaquero_.”

Keith gimió, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. “No, no, no dicen eso, y si lo han hecho, jamás debió de haber ocurrido, por qué—”

Lance se inclinó, apoyándose sobre una mano en la cabecera detrás de la cabeza de Keith, dejando a la otra caer en el centro del pecho de Keith. Keith terminó por tragar sus palabras mientras Lance se inclinaba hacia abajo, alargando lo que decía. “Bueno, qué tal compañero, qué sorpresa encontrarnos aquí.”

“¿Te refieres a la misma cama en la que dormimos cada noche?” dice Keith y sí, su voz salió quebrada, pero no, no le importó. No cuando Lance le sonreía así, con el sombrero descansando perfectamente en su cabeza, la cual estaba lo bastante inclinada hacia atrás que cuando presionó su boca contra la de Keith, el ala no se interpuso en su camino.

Fue un beso muy breve y no bastante intenso, ya que Lance se separó para anunciar, “Tengo lugares en los que estar, sabes, pienso que tal vez _necesito de una cabalgata._ ” El menear de cejas estaba de vuelta.

Keith alzó las propias en respuesta. “¿Pensé que era ‘olvida al caballo, monta al vaquero’? ¿Qué no eres tú el vaquero?”

Su respuesta fue un rodear de ojos. “Hombre, deja de arruinar la diversión—además, sabes muy bien que los dos somos los vaqueros aquí. Luces esas botas demasiado bien, y cuentas con el aire entero de silencioso extraño misterioso… de hecho…”

Lance se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a Keith. “Ahí. Ahora, ¿qué hay de mi cabalgata, extraño?”

Las manos de Keith empezaron a desabrochar el cinturón pistolero de Lance, teniendo cuidado con las armas mientras dejaba todo de lado en la mesita de noche, y después continuó con los pantalones. Logró un bastante convincente acento mientras decía, “Creo que puedo complacerte.”

“Bueno, se lo agradezco gratamente,” Lance exhaló, sus ojos agrandándose y su postura burlona empezando a vacilar con el eficaz pero afectuoso trato de Keith. Entonces los parpados de Lance se cerraron, y Keith estaba perdido una vez más en su piel, demasiado suave contra sus ásperas manos. Pero los propios dedos de Lance habían formado callos a causa de las pistolas, y ambos habían acumulado nuevas cicatrices con volumen, así que se complementaban el uno al otro de cierta manera.

Y después, con los dos sudados y saciados, Lance habiendo colapsado sobre el pecho de Keith, no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas cuando Lance murmuró en un horrible acento, “Qué enorme corcel el que tiene ahí.”

“Dios, Lance, ¿por qué?” Keith resolló, sintiendo una punzada en su costado. “Ow, no, para. Ya no más.”

“¿Más?” Lance se alzó sobre su codo. “Mira, Keith, ahora tengo veinte años, las cosas ya no son como solían ser—”

Sofocar a Lance con una almohada parecía como la mejor alternativa de tener una buena noche de descanso. Eso, y acurrucarse, enredándose con las extremidades del otro, sin saber dónde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Keith abrió sus ojos lo suficiente para ver sobre el desaliñado cabello de Lance, hacia la ventana y al cielo nocturno. Porque allá entre esas estrellas, su familia lo estaba buscando. Y en algún punto, serían encontrados—Keith creía en esto profundamente.

Pero mientras tanto, tenía a Lance, y no necesitaba de nada más que el techo sobre sus cabezas, el alimento en sus barrigas, y _esto_. Lance y él eran una pareja de extraños, deambulando entre buenos (y no tan buenos) trabajos, y como en las viejas leyendas de vaqueros de la Tierra, desaparecerían en el atardecer (o el agujero de gusano). Cuando su tiempo aquí hubiera terminado.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración; debido a que esta es una traducción del inglés-español, y Lance es cubano, las palabras en español que dice en el idioma original serán puestas en inglés en esta traducción para evitar confusiones.
> 
> Esta historia fue traducida al español gracias a la autorización de su autora Mytay que es la culpable de que haya vuelto a mi obseción con vaqueros. Es parte de una serie titulada Trouble's Making Everything All Right, y mi idea es traducir las ocho partes que tiene hasta el momento. Cualquier error en la narración es mía, no de la autora. Vayan a repartirle su amor por esta magnífica (y en veces dolorosa) historia!


End file.
